


I want Your Punishment, Hali!

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Delusional Blaze [4]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku hanya ingin meminta hukuman darimu atas semua perbuatan burukku. Aku mohon sakiti aku, Kak."<br/>'Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan untuk menolaknya.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want Your Punishment, Hali!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
> Saya harap yang baca ini sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya. Seandainya ada yang nekat pun..., dont blame me after that. warning sudah disebutkan. (meski untuk warn sex kasar, sepertinya tidak akan sekasar apa yang sering author lain buat)  
> Happy Reading.

"Kak Hali kapan mau menghukum Blaze?" Tanya Blaze setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Saat ini hanya mereka yang ada di lantai dua rumah mereka, Ochoboy dan Yeo sedang pergi ke minimarket bersama Gempa untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan harian. Taufan dan Ice ada urusan tersendiri di kamar Ice yang sekarang ada di lantai bawah. Blaze duduk di ranjangnya sementara Halilintar duduk di kursi di hadapan Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng.

"Untuk apa, Blaze? Kau tidak...."

"Blaze salah Kak. Awalnya Blaze mencintai Kak Hali dan Blaze pun menyakiti Kak Hali yang Blaze cintai. Blaze harus dapat hukuman. Blaze sudah dapat hukuman dari diri Blaze sendiri. Blaze juga sudah dapat hukuman dari kematian ayah, ibu, dan atok. Tinggal Kak Hali...."

"Blaze..., sungguh, aku tak mau menghukummu. Kau tidak salah Blaze."

"Blaze salah kak. Salah banget. Kakak harus menghukum Blaze! Apapun, kak..., kakak mau mencambuk Blaze, kakak mau mencoret nama Blaze dari daftar keluarga, bahkan kakak boleh membunuh Blaze."

"Astaga, Blaze! Mana mau aku membunuhmu!"

"Ayolah kak..., Beri Blaze hukuman apa saja. Blaze akan menghadapinya, Blaze gak akan lari lagi." Ucap Blaze seraya menunduk. Halilintar menarik nafasnya berat lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau mau menghadapinya?" Tanya Halilintar seraya berdiri. Blaze mengangguk pasrah. Halilintar mendorong tubuh Blaze hingga Blaze tidur terlentang di ranjangnya. Blaze memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima hukuman yang diberikan Halilintar. Blaze membelakan matanya, ia menoleh ke arah kanannya ketika leher bagian kirinya disentuh oleh benda yang terasa lembab dan liat, lidah Halilintar. Blaze kembali memejamkan mata, tubuhnya gemetar. Halilintar mengigiti tengkuk Blaze lalu menghisapnya.

"Uh...." Blaze mencengkram seprei ranjangnya dengan kuat, ketika lehernya terus dihisap, digigit kecil, lalu kembali dijilat. Meninggalkan beberapa tnda kemerahan di leher Blaze.

Blaze meliukkan tubuhnya, merasakan tangan dingin yang menyingkap pakaiannya lalu menyentuh tubuh hangatnya dengan gerakan sensual. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah erangannya keluar ketika tangan dingin itu menyentuh titik vitalnya dari balik celana yang ia kenakan. Blaze merapatkan kakinya, mencegah tangan itu bergerak. Namun, tangan itu justru bergerak semakin liar. Blaze menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memandang kepala Halilintar yang kini menjilati dadanya dan tetap memijat batang kemaluannya dengan lembut.

Blaze membelakan matanya seraya tetap menahan suara di mulutnya ketika Halilintar menggigit salah satu tonjolan di dadanya. Blaze mengalirkan air mata, entah air mata kesakitan atau bahagia. Blaze dapat merasakan Halilintar terus menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisap tonjolan di dadanya itu, sekaligus meremas titik vital di antara kakinya. Blaze takut, tapi juga bahagia. Halilintar beralih ke tonjolan lain yang juga ada di dada Blaze dan memperlakukan hal yang sama padanya. Halilintar kembali menggigit puting Blaze, membuat tubuh sang adik tersentak. Kali ini Halilintar menarik sedikit gigitan di puting adiknya itu. Blaze menutup mulutnya erat, air mata mengalir disudut matanya yang terbelak menahan sakit.

"Jangan tahan suaramu." Ucap Halilintar setelah melepaskan gigitannya. Blaze menggeleng pasrah. Halilintar berdecih kesal. "Ini perintah!"

"Aaah!" Blaze langsung membuka mulutnya, Halilintar meremas penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Blaze mengalihkan tangannya ke tangan Halilintar yang terus menambah tekanan pada penisnya itu. Blaze mengelinjang, tubuhnya siap meledakkan sesuatu. Halilintar yang melihat itu berhenti menyentuh adiknya itu. Blaze tersentak lalu mengerang kecewa. "Hnnngh!! Ka, kakak...."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar seraya duduk kembali di kursi, mencoba bersikap jahil meski sedari tadi hatinya terasa sakit. Blaze mencoba mendudukan dirinya, seluruh tubuhnya terutama penisnya terasa sakit. Ia hampir datang, tetapi tak bisa datang. Apa yang ingin dikeluarkan Blaze tertahan di ujung penisnya.

"Ka, kakak..., B, Blaze mau...."

"Ya, aku tahu." Blaze mencoba mendekati Halilintar.

"Kakak..., ku, kumohon...." Halilintar menggeleng. Blaze terengah, wajahnya terlihat tidak puas, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Blaze menunduk dan memutuskan untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Halilintar langsung menahan kedua tangan Blaze yang bahkan belum menyentuh penisnya sendiri. Halilintar berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangan Blaze ke atas. Penis Blaze berdiri tegak, menantang Halilintar. Blaze semakin tak tahan dengan hormon yang terus meminta untuk disentuh dan mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya.

"Aah, kak..., B, Blaze tidak tahan...."

"Tidak boleh."

"Sakit..., kak..., Blaze mohon...."

"Tidak. Ini hukumanmu."

"U, uuuh." Blaze memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit di ujung kemaluannya.

Halilintar melepas kedua tangan Blaze setelah yakin Blaze tidak akan menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Halilintar melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Halilintar mengambil tali yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki adiknya itu. Halilintar memotongnya hingga menjadi ukuran yang lebih pendek, lalu memandang Blaze yang masih berkutat dengan hormonnya sendiri. Halilintar mengikat ujung penis Blaze dengan cukup kuat. Blaze terkejut sangat, ia datang tapi tidak mengeluarkan cairan dalam tubuhnya. Halilintar menggigit bibirnya, tak menyangka sang adik akan orgasme kering seperti itu. Halilintar langsung merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana rasanya orgasme kering, hm?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada sadis. Meski Halilintar sebenarnya ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri karena melakukan tindakan jahat pada adiknya itu. Blaze memeluk Halilintar.

"Lu, luar biasa. Blaze mau pingsan rasanya." Ucap Blaze dengan nafas terengah. Halilintar mencelos, tetapi ia memutuskan meremas kembali penis yang terikat dan masih terasa keras itu. Halilintar tahu seberapa sakitnya Blaze ketika ia melakukan hal ini, ia ingin berhenti asalkan Blaze memintanya. Blaze memejamkan mata, membiarkan rasa sakit terus menghampirinya. Hati Halilintar semakin sakit.

"Baiklah...." ucap Halilintar lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Halilintar membuka ikatan talinya, Blaze membelakkan matanya ketika cairan yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya keluar. Semburan yang begitu deras membasahi bajunya sendiri dan baju Halilintar. Blaze mencoba mengatur nafasnya di bahu Halilintar. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maaf."

"Ti, tidak apa, kak. Blaze senang menerimanya."

"Bodoh. Kau membuatku jadi tidak ingin mengakhirinya." Bisik Halililintar, meski dalam hatinya ia benar-benar ingin menyudahinya. Blaze tersenyum kecil mendengar bisikan sang kakak, ia gemetar dalam kenikmatan. Halilintar mendorong tubuh Blaze dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian Blaze. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang ada di atas tubuhnya sembari melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Halilintar. Halilintar langsung memposisikan batang kemaluannya di depan lubang Blaze yang bahkan belum dipersiapkan. Halilintar berharap Blaze akan menghentikannya kali ini.

"Ka, kakak...." Halilintar tersenyum dalam hati mendengar suara keraguan Blaze.

"Ini hukumanmu, Blaze. Aku takkan mempersiapkanmu." Ucap Halilintar mencoba memancing Blaze untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang akan menghentikan dirinya. Namun, Blaze bereaksi lain.

"Bu, bukan itu..., ka, kakak serius menghukum Blaze seperti ini? Blaze..., Blaze justru...."

"Aku mau hukuman untukmu seperti ini. Diam dan terima saja." Ucap Halilintar, hatinya pasrah, ia harus mengambil kesejatian adiknya dengan cara yang kasar. Halilintar tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Blaze mengangguk kecil sebagai persetujuan agar Halilintar memulai tindakannya. Halilintar memejamkan matanya dan memulai hal yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aaargh!" Pekik Blaze ketika lubang kecilnya yang belum dipersiapkan langsung dihajar oleh penis Halilintar yang cukup besar. Blaze membuka kakinya lebih lebar, tetapi tetap saja tak cukup membantu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Blaze mendadak membutuhkan oksigen lebih, ia membuka mulutnya meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen di sela-sela teriakan kesakitannya.

Blaze memejamkan matanya, mulutnya kini mengatup, tepatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Punggungnya melengkung, tangannya mencengkram seprei dibawahnya dengan erat seolah ingin merobeknya. Pinggangnya ditahan erat oleh kedua tangan Halilintar, membuat rasa perih yang semakin tak tertahankan dan membuat seluruh tubuh Blaze sakit bukan kepalang. Baik Blaze maupun Halilintar tahu, jika lubang anus Blaze sudah berdarah akibat bukaan paksa yang dilakukan Halilintar. Namun, Halilintar tidak menghentikannya dan justru semakin dalam memasuki lubang kecil itu, sementara Blaze tidak berusaha menghentikannya dan membiarkan sang kakak merobek dirinya lebih lagi.

Punggung Blaze jatuh ke ranjang ketika keseluruhan milik Halilintar telah ada di dalam. Halilintar tidak menunggu waktu lama dan langsung menghajar lubang kecil yang belum terbiasa itu. Blaze menjerit kesakitan, tetapi tetap membiarkan sang kakak melukai dirinya. Blaze menekuk jari-jari kakinya, rasa sakit yang menghampirinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Namun, Blaze tetap menerima semua rasa sakit itu. Blaze terus menjerit kesakitan ketika luka di liangnya terus digali oleh sang kakak.

Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesungguhnya hatinya sakit ketika ia melukai tubuh adiknya itu. Wajah sang adik yang menangis karena rasa sakit, jeritan kesakitan, cengkraman tangan sang adik yang mungkin akan merobek sprei dibawahnya, Halilintar merasa ingin menangis. Namun, Halilintar tak bisa berhenti. Ia tak bisa berhenti dan tiba-tiba meminta maaf pada adiknya itu. Adiknya itu pasti kecewa. Halilintar merasakan hatinya mencelos, teriakan kesakitan sang adik terus terdengar di telinganya. Halilintar ingin menyudahinya, tapi ia ingin sang adik yang memintanya untuk menyudahinya. Halilintar berharap Blaze akhirnya menyerah dan memintanya untuk menghentikannya. Halilintar menghajar salah satu titik yang membuat Blaze melengkungkan punggungnya dan berteriak kenikmatan. Halilintar tersenyum kecil, seolah mendapat sedikit harapan agar adiknya tidak begitu kesakitan.

"Here?"

"Uaah! Ka..., Aaahn!" Halilintar menghajar titik itu bertubi-tubi, teriakan kesakitan sang adik memang masih terdengar. Namun, selingan teriakan kenikmatan membuat Halilintar tidak lagi begitu merasakan sakit di hatinya. Blaze menarik seprei di bawahnya dengan kuat ketika Halilintar mempercepat temponya dan memperdalam serangannya, ia tahu kakaknya hampir datang. Halilintar mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Blaze.

"Terima hukumanmu, Adikku." Halilintar memberi ganjaran terakhir yang begitu kuat dan dalam. Halilintar mencium bibir Blaze dan langsung datang di dalam tubuh sang adik. Blaze ingin menjerit karena panasnya cairan Halilintar mengenai luka di liangnya dan membuatnya terasa semakin sakit. Blaze pun datang untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membasahi perut mereka berdua dengan cairannya. Halilintar melepaskan ciumannya, ia terengah setelah melakukan orgasme dalam tubuh adiknya. Blaze terengah kelelahan, panas cairan sang kakak masih ia rasakan dalam tubuhnya.

"Te, terima kasih, kak. Blaze merasa dimaafkan oleh kak Hali." Ucap Blaze seraya menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengobatimu." Ucap Halilintar seraya mengeluarkan miliknya secara hati-hati. Meski begitu, Blaze masih sesekali memekik kesakitan. Cairan putih yang bercampur dengan warna kemerahan mengalir ke luar dari dalam lubang Blaze dan ada yang menempel di penis Halilintar. Hati Halilintar kembali mencelos melihat hasil kekasarannya tadi. Halilintar mengambil pakaiannya dan merogoh saku celananya, ia memang sudah mempersiapkannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Halilintar seolah tahu jika tindakan ini akan melukai pihak yang di bawah, yang waktu itu entah dia atau Blaze yang akan mengalaminya. Halilintar mengambil tisu dan membersihkan penisnya sendiri. Ia akan beralih ke Blaze yang tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya dan menggeleng.

"Tak usah diobati, kak Hali. Blaze..., Blaze tak apa." pinta Blaze.

"Apanya yang tak apa?"

Halilintar menarik tubuh Blaze dan menyandarkan dada adiknya itu ke dadanya. Perlahan ia memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang Blaze yang masih sensitif itu. Halilintar membuka lubang itu, membiarkan cairan putih dan merah itu mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang.  Sesekali Halilintar membantu mengeluarkan cairan itu. Blaze mengerang dan bergerak, berusaha menghentikan sang kakak. Blaze tidak tahu kenapa, otot di lubang anusnya seolah tidak ingin menutup bahkan sebelum Halilintar kembali membukanya. Blaze ingin menyimpan semua yang sudah tertanam di tubuhnya.

"Aaah! Ja, jangan dikeluarkan, kak! B, Blaze ingin menyimpannya."

Blaze berusaha menghentikan Halilintar yang justru semakin gencar membersikan cairannya di dalam tubuh Blaze. Blaze menangis memohon agar Halilintar tidak mengeluarkan apa yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Ia berdalih senang menerima cairan sang kakak. Halilintar tahu Blaze tidak bohong soal itu, tapi Halilintar tetap merasa perlu untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Diamlah!" Bentak Halilintar mulai kesal karena gerakan Blaze mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Halilintar sengaja menyentuh titik kenikmatan Blaze yang sudah dihapalnya, agar pikiran berontak Blaze buyar. Blaze melengkungkan tubuhnya, penisnya mulai tegak kembali. Halilintar mengeluarkan dan membersihkan cairannya, kini dengan tisu secara perlahan agar tidak menambah goresan pada dinding rektum dan otot-otot anus sang adik yang sudah kendor. Blaze kembali memohon pada Halilintar untuk tidak mengobatinya, Halilintar menulikan telinganya. Setiap kali Blaze memohon, setiap kali itu pula Halilintar menekan titik kenikmatan Blaze, bahkan hingga Blaze baru memanggilnya saja.

"Kakak..., AAHN!" Blaze mengatur nafasnya, titik kenikmatannya yang terus disentuh oleh sang kakak membuyarkan pikirannya. Namun, ia tetap harus mencegah sang kakak menarik kembali hasil hukumannya. Blaze menutup mulutnya ketika Halilintar kali ini menekan titik kenikmatannya begitu kuat.

"Diam Blaze!" Bentak Halilintar semakin kesal.

Kepala Blaze terasa berputar. Halilintar mengeluarkan jarinya ketika lubang milik Blaze sudah cukup bersih. Blaze kecewa, penisnya kembali siap mengeluarkan cairannya, lubang anusnya berdenyut dan rektumnya terasa begitu kosong meminta diisi. Halilintar melapisi jarinya dengan gel transparant yang merupakan obat yang ia bawa tadi. Perlahan ia menempelkan kembali jarinya ke otot-otot anus Blaze dan menyapu dinding rektum Blaze.

"Aaah! Di, dingin!" Keluh Blaze ketika gel di jari Halilintar menyentuh luka-luka yang ada di lubang anus dan beberapa titik di rektum Blaze.

Halilintar terus mengeluar masukan jarinya ke dalam rektum Blaze untuk memberi gel obat tersebut. Blaze memeluk erat Halilintar, ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahan dengan setiap perlakuan kakaknya yang seakan menggodanya. Ia mendadak datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Halilintar mendengus dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya mengobati Blaze. Blaze terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah datang untuk ketiga kalinya itu. Halilintar melepaskan jarinya lalu membersihkan jari itu dengan tisu. Halilintar mengusap pipi Blaze yang berusaha menahan kantuknya.

"Tidurlah."

"Ungh..., Kak Hali juga."

"Iya, sebentar lagi akan aku temani." Ucap Halilintar.

Blaze mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya, saat Halilintar mengambil pakaiannya dan pakaian Blaze dari dalam lemari. Entah sejak kapan pun Halilintar sudah lupa, jika ia memindahkan pakaiannya ke kamar adiknya yang punya penyakit kejiwaan itu. Halilintar selesai mengenakan pakaiannya lalu membawa pakaian baru untuk Blaze. Blaze masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. "Sudah tidur saja, dulu."

"Mau bareng kakak." Ucap Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafas, ia memasangkan baju pada tubuh Blaze. Halilintar menarik seprei yang basah lepas dari kasur, kasurnya masih cukup kering. Halilintar segera menarik tubuh sang adik ke posisi terbaik lalu berbaring di samping Blaze.

"Nah, tidurlah."

"Uh hum...." gumam Blaze lalu memejamkan matanya.

~…~…~…~

Blaze bangun terlebih dahulu dari Halilintar. Blaze memandang sudut-sudut mata Halilintar yang terdapat bekas aliran air mata yang mengering. Blaze menunduk, lagi-lagi ia melihat tanda-tanda kelemahan sang kakak. Blaze tidak mengerti, ia sungguh tak ingin melihat kakaknya itu menangis lagi karenanya. Blaze memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit mulai terasa di pinggang dan anusnya. Blaze membuka matanya perlahan dan ia mengerti apa yang kali ini membuat kakaknya itu menangis. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya, permintaannya justru bukan membuat sang kakak senang. Namun, justru semakin sedih. Blaze memandang sang kakak yang tertidur di sampingnya. Lantunan aliran nafas yang teratur itu membuat Blaze merona sendiri, pemikirannya soal kesedihan sang kakak mendadak hilang. Blaze menggerakan tangannya menuju ke batang kemaluannya.

'Sedikit mungkin tak apa.' Batin Blaze.

Blaze menahan erangan di mulutnya ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri seraya membayangkan Halilintar yang sedang melakukannya. Blaze menghirup aroma sang kakak, yang juga jadi alasan kenapa ia menyukai aroma lemon. Blaze memejamkan matanya, ia mendadak tidak bisa berhenti. Blaze mengalihkan tangannya dari penisnya dan mencoba menyentuh lubangnya yang mulai berdenyut. Blaze masih merasakan luka di anusnya, tapi Blaze tak memungkiri ada kenikmatan tersendiri ketika ia memasukkan salah satu jarinya. Blaze mengeluarkannya, ia berharap Halilintar akan memasukinya lagi. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan-nekan lubang anusnya saja membuat Blaze merasa mabuk kepayang. Blaze tersentak dan mengerang ketika dua buah jari memasuki lubang anusnya. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ka, kakak sudah bangun?" Tanya Blaze lalu mengerang kenikmatan ketika sang kakak menyentuh titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang bisa tidur dengan erangan tertahan dan gerakan liar di sampingnya?"

"Uh..., aaah...." Nafas Blaze terengah. Blaze memeluk Halilintar agar sang kakak bisa menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Namun, Halilintar berhenti dan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Blaze memeluk Halilintar erat, kecewa tapi ia tahu Halilintar pasti menghentikan tindakannya karena rasa bersalah. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang memang menunjukkan wajah bersalah. Blaze tersenyum. "Foreplay saja tak apa, kak. Kakak tidak perlu memasuki Blaze."

"Blaze, aku minta maaf."

"Gak apa, Kak. Blaze sudah sejak lama menginginkan kakak memasuki Blaze."

"Tapi aku...."

"Blaze sudah senang kakak mau memasuki Blaze. Blaze tidak apa dikasari, Blaze kan pernah mengasari kakak."

"Tapi...."

"Kak..., Blaze mencintai kakak. Blaze tidak akan lari lagi dari perasaan ini. Blaze sudah siap mendapat hukuman dari perasaan ini. Kakak tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Blaze, bagaimana pun kau adikku. Kakak seharusnya melindungimu, bukan menyakitimu."

"Blaze pun, kak. Blaze seharusnya membantu kakak, menuruti kakak, tapi apa yang Blaze lakukan pada kakak? Blaze menghajar kakak, Blaze nyaris membunuh kakak. Apa Blaze adik yang baik? Tidak kak. Blaze sudah sewajarnya mendapat balasan dari kakak. Blaze mau terima semuanya. Seandainya hukuman dari kakak adalah membunuh Blaze, Blaze sudah siap."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kakak tak mungkin membunuhmu." Halilintar mencium bibir Blaze. Halilintar mengusap punggung dan kepala Blaze. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Halilintar melepas ciuman mereka. Blaze merona merah, ia memegang penisnya yang mulai berdenyut karena terisi oleh cairan hormonnya. Halilintar mendudukan dirinya, ia membantu Blaze untuk mendududukan diri. Blaze mengerang kecil.

"Uh..., Blaze hampir datang." Keluh Blaze. Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menggendong tubuh adiknya menuju kamar mandi. Blaze mendadak gemetar digendongan Halilintar. "Blaze boleh minta foreplay? Blaze suka waktu Kak Hali memainkan puting dan penis Blaze."

"Dasar mesum!"

The End

~…~…~…~

Tambahan.

~...~...~...~

"Bottom agresif ya...." ucap Ice seraya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Blaze mengangguk kecil.

"Blaze kan sudah menyakiti Kak Hali. Blaze tidak mau Kak Hali tersiksa lagi dengan jadi bottom. Tapi, ya memang Blaze harus memaksa agar Kak Hali mau melakukannya." Ujar Blaze. Ice mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalah donk sama Ice..., Ice jadi top." Ucap Ice.

"Ice kan tidak pernah menyakiti Kak Tau. Kalau saja Blaze tidak mencoba lari dari perasaan ini, mungkin Blaze juga akan jadi top." Ujar Blaze. Ice terkekeh.

"Tak apa, kak. Jadiin pengalaman aja."

"Haha, iya, ya."

~…~…~…~

"Kak Hali jadi top? Aaah..., kelihatannya enak." Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Enak udelmu? Aku justru merasa bersalah karena sudah melukainya, tahu! Blaze sangat kesakitan semalam, meski dia bilang dia senang, tapi tetap saja aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu lagi. Kenapa tidak aku saja yang dilukai seperti itu?" Ucap Halilintar. Taufan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kakak gak masokis, kan?" Tanya Gempa.

"Iya, masa kakak suka menerima luka?" Lanjut Taufan. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Daripada aku merasakan luka batin karena sudah melukai adikku itu? Luka fisik masih mudah sembuh daripada luka batin tahu!" Ucap Halilintar sedih. "Tumben kau tahu arti masokis, Taufan?"

"Euh..., Ice cerita semalam." Ucap Taufan. Halilintar memijat keningnya. Gempa terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau untuk kepolosan, Ice ternyata tidak sepolos itu, justru kak Taufan yang sangat polos." Ucap Gempa. Taufan menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Makanya Ice bilang kalau aku ini bottom innocent." Ucap Taufan. Halilintar menghela nafasnya, terkadang ia memang mengkhawatirkan pengetahuan-pengetahuan aneh yang dimiliki Ice itu.

**Author's Note:**

> "Jadi aku di bawah? alah, waktu itu bukannya kau mau membuatku di atas Rii?"  
> "Bukannya tadi aku sudah buat kau mengatakan alasannya?"  
> "iya sih hehehe..., besok-besok bikin aku yang diatas Rii!"  
> "Siiip!"
> 
> Ehem. terima kasih sudah membaca seri keempat dari Delusional Blaze.  
> Ini adalah cerita MA pertama yang saya publish, jadi maaf jika ada keanehan dalam cerita ini.  
> terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
